


Apotropaic

by Libitina



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Halloween, Not Beta Read, mentions of child injury, poorly socialized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early days of Methos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apotropaic

There was an odd time of history when the people still remembered the four horseman. That is, remembered well enough to tell true tales without knowing that they were more than legends to scare the young into lives of virtue.

Methos, with a different name to match his different clothes, walked the streets, watching people play games and claim this night to wear masks to fool the horsemen. He watched a mother paint her child's face half blue to trick the nightmare.

He looked into the child's brown eyes and ached to leave that pattern unrecognizable, blue blotted out with dark red drying brown.

He clenched his fists by his side and rolled his shoulders back to the wall behind him. Swallowing down the bile, he wiped sweat from his forehead. He turned his back and left the town behind, preferring to spend this night away from human company.


End file.
